


Artoria's "Thing"

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Artoria drank one of Merlin's “Special” positions and feesl incredibly honry and more than willing to fuck the first thing she sees
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Artoria's "Thing"

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a doujin suggested to me by the lovely Hentaikamen.

Jeanne sits alone in one of the many lounges in Chaldea, she chases away the others before her who were already here. She’s munching on some chips and cupcakes while watching TV. She’s surfing through the channels trying to find some decent entertainment. 

She hears the door behind her open and sees Artoria wearing a simple black tank top and black panties. But there’s something different for one her eyes are a little weird her pupils are slightly dilated, and the most obvious there’s a bulge where her pussy should be.

“The hell happened to you? Why is there a bulge where your cunt is supposed to be?”

“Hah, Merlin gave me one of his positions to drink and since then I’ve been feeling unsatisfyingly horny,” her voice is low and sultry. “And this thing has been throbbing all day it’s so hot right now.” She drops her panties revealing her 6 inch cock already dripping pre-cum. She takes a step closer to Jeanne.

“S-Stay back you’re scaring me.” Her words fall on deaf ears. “I’m serious don’t come any closer!” There’s more desperation in her voice.

“Mmm I can’t do that I need to fuck you right now.” she says the last word with a moan.

“Hey!” Artoria tackles Jeanne to the ground tearing off Jeanne’s shirt and lifting up her tank top above her breast. Artoria positions herself on Jeanne’s stomach aligning her cock with her breast. “No!” Jeanne’s voice is full of panic “D-Dont!” Artoria thrust her cock in between Jeanne’s lucious cups, “Haah haah.” 

“Get off me you stupid whore!” She tries pushing the Artoria off but it’s no use, “Shut up, your breast needs to be used for something and this is the perfect use for them.” 

“But that doesn’t mean you have to use my body for your sick desires you- you bitch!” Artoria’s cock pokes her cheek with every thrust the pre-cum smearing her pale skin.

“God damn, your boobs are perfect for this. Why didn’t I think of doing this to you before?” She manages to spit it out over pleasured grunts, her extremely soft breast cushioning her pulsing cock.

*Ugh this is disgusting I can feel the veins and the way it throbs* Artoria becomes noticeably more rough with her thrust and her grunts become growls. *Wait why is it twitching?* “Get ready you little slut take my cum.”

The shaft twitches and spurts out streams of hot cum all over Jeanne’s breast and face. “Fucking disgusting what the hell is all thgis white sticky stuff you sprayed all over me?”

“It’s called cum and you’re gonna learn to love it to crave it and beg for it.” Artoria is still hard and more than ready for round 2. “Now let’s see what that mouth can do” she says as she aligns herself to her mouth. “He-mmph” She was silenced by Arotira stuffing her cock inside her mouth. The taste was… not as bad as she thoug- WAIT! What the hell is she talking about? She's getting raped by her sworn enemy! 

Jeanne planned on biting the dick off but could bring herself to do it, it didn’t take long for Artoria to cum again this time inside Jeanne’s mouth. The warm liquid flooded Jeanne’s mouth, her cheeks puffed out like a squirrel with an acorn in its mouth. She gags at the taste of the cum it’s so… weird it’s nothing like she’s ever had before. With a big struggle she does eventually gulp it down.

Artoria pulls out of her mouth with an audible pop. “You've done what you needed to do so get the fuck out of here.” She turns her head away expecting Arotira to get off of her and leaves but she doesn’t “No I don’t think I will I’m still hard see?” She slaps her cheek with her cock annoying the Witch. “That means I still have cum I need to get out and you’re gonna help me.”

Suddenly Jeanne pushes Artoria off her hard, sending her back. She attempts to make a break for it but stumbles over her own feet ending her clumsy attempt to escape. Artoria simply walks over to her and positions herself over Jeanne. “Let’s continue where we left all shall we?” she says as she rubs against her pussy. “NO! Please stop don’t do th-aaahh!” Artoria pushes into Jeanne without warning going all the way into the womb. “Hooh FUCK!” Artoria hadn't expected her to be this tight; it felt amazing.   
She began moving caring very little if Jeanne was ready or not she just needed to get herself off. “Argh! Get your disgusting cock out of me noy you fucking pervert!” She meant for it to sound authoritative and confident but it actually came out between gasp and grunts. “Really? It seems to me your body is enjoying this.” Damn! Jeanne had hoped she wouldn’t notice her pussy clamping onto the shaft shamefully it did feel kinda good.

“N-No way why would I enjoy being raped especially by the likes of you.” Artoria pushes deeper and deeper into her womb with each thrust eliciting sweet moans from her, “Haa Haa Haah.” 

“Those are some pretty sweet moans for someone who doesn’t like this.” She teased her with an all knowing smirk clearly amused. “I know you love it when my cock shoves into your womb.”

“What are you talking about? Take it out!”

Artoria becomes rough again ready to unload her seed into Jeanne’s womb, she can also feel Jeanne getting close as well her walls are clenching greedily on her girth. 

“I’m gonna cum inside you and breed you, ugh you’re gonna carry my heir.” All reason evaporated from Artoria’s mind as she prepared to cum deep into the womb. “Please don’t.” It was a weak response perhaps she actually did want Artoria to breed her.

With one final push Artoria shoots her seed into Jeanne’s womb, “Oh man this feels like heaven I can feel you milking my cock dry.” Jeanne’s tongue was left hanging out her eyes darted to the back of her head as the warm sperm filled her. Damn it really did feel good. “There see you’re enjoying this just as much as I am, your face says it all.”

“What are you talking about? I did no-”

“Just admit it you loved being filled with my cum and you know what my balls are still full of cum for you.”

“You can’t be serious!” Jeanne was very close to giving in when she saw the rock hard cock throb for more she couldn't help it. She laid back spreading her legs for Artoria who had the biggest shit eating grin ever. “Just put it in already.”

“No, ask nicely and I will.”  
“Ugh fine, Please fuck me please fill me up again with your warm cum I need it I want it.”

“That’s better.” Smugness ever present in her voice.

Artoria pushed back inside with a grunt while Jeanne moaned, “Fuck your dick feels even bigger than before!” Artoria smirks knowing she broke Jeanne. She dips down to suck on Jeanne’s neck marking her with a hickey. “You’re mine now no one else will have you except me.” Jeanne whined, unable to form a single word not while benign fucked senseless. 

“Such a slut I always knew you were one.” Artoria feels her dick twitch again.

“Okay slut you’re gonna take all my cum and you’re gonna like it.”

“MMM yes do it breed me again it feels so good.”

“Cu- Cum-ing…” Artoria captures Jeanne in a deep kiss, their tongues playing with each other as Artoria pumped her full of her cum their moans canceling each other out. After coming down from her high Artoria pulls her softened cock out a thick stream of cum rushed out. She smiles at her work of art, she leaves Jeanne alone to ride out her high.

“Same time tomorrow be ready.”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
